


We're Here for You

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Colombian Prison, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Pines Family Bonding, Repressed Memories, Season 1 (Pre-Dreamscaperers), Stangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: After Stan dreams about his worst experience from his Colombian Prison days, he ponders about his internal struggles and his family. But he is soon visited by the twins, who only want to help him out.





	We're Here for You

_“¿A Dónde_ _vamos?”_

Stan Pines was forcefully dragged Rico and Jorge, his two cellmates, into the small recreation room of the Colombian prison. The twenty-one-year-old criminal fled from Florida to the South American country in the hopes of making a living by scamming people while living under his current name: Stantonio Pinos. Unfortunately, Stan was caught by the police after an unsuccessful business scheme in Bogotá and was subsequently thrown in the slammer. The hapless man was sentenced to five years for his crime, but after witnessing the terrible living conditions in jail, he felt that he couldn’t even survive a day there. Stan needed to find a way to bust out of the penitentiary, so he needed to make some friends while he hatching his escape plan. He was fluent in Spanish, it wasn’t hard for him to communicate with his peers in prison, and was able to find someone who promised protection for a small price. Stan was initially content with the arrangement. But the moment Rico and Jorge seized him and vigorously removed him from his bed, Stan started to regret it.

The young man was pushed into the center of the room, causing his thick-rim glasses to fall off and crack on the hard floor. After being shoved into the barely lit room, he saw the very person who promised to protect him, now looking very menacing under the dim light bulb that flickered from the lamp above. The man himself was a bald, heavy-set fellow with a short beard and tattoos covering his face and arms.

 _“Stantonio,”_ The big man greeted with a sinister smile. _“¿Como_ estas _mi amigo?”_

 _“Bien…muy bien,”_ Stan responded nervously, trying his best to appease the other prisoner. _“¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?”_

“Remove your clothes.” The man commanded.

Stan froze in fear. “W-what?”

“You want protection, right?” The burly man asked. “So remove your clothes. Or am I going to have to remove them for you?” He replied, taking out a switchblade and flicking out his knife.

Stan swallowed his spit. There was no way he could possibly go through with this. But now that his life was potentially on the line, he had no other option but to comply with the bearded man’s demands. Stan quivered as he disrobed himself from his prison uniform, shirt, and underwear, nervously dropping each article of clothing onto the floor beside him until he was exposed. Once Stan was completely naked, he instinctively moved his hands to cover his private parts.

“There’s no need to be shy _Stantonio_.” The frightening prisoner scoffed as he twirled his switchblade around in his hand. Stan knew that he was still being threatened by the other prisoner. He reluctantly moved his hands to each side, allowing the bearded man to gape at his member. Stan’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

The tattooed man retracted the blade and proceeded to walk towards him, licking his lips as he stared at the brunette’s nude form with insidious intent. Stan wanted to run away and escape what the intimidating inmate had planned, but he was too terrified to move from his spot.

The bearded man walked around towards Stan’s backside. Tears started to form in his eyes, frightened of what this man was about to him. The heavier prisoner moved his hand toward his target’s buttocks. Stan whimpered when he felt the man’s hand tightly gripping his bottom.

 _“Me encanta tu culo, Stantonio.”_ The tattooed man whispered into Stan’s ear just as he slapped his bottom. Stan screwed his eyes shut, causing the tears to stream down his face. He then heard the sudden click of the switchblade knife and felt the sharp object softly trail down his back, reaching his bottom. The brunette man became paralyzed with fear.

Stan felt a warm liquid stream down his legs to his bare feet. The young man looked down on the grimy tiled floor to see the pool of urine between his feet.

Stan looked back up to see the tattooed prisoner flashing him a greasy smile. “Didn’t expect you to be so messy, _gatito_.” He drawled mockingly, causing his goons to chuckle darkly. Stan was bombarded with raw emotions; the terror of what the intimidating convict planned to do with him, the shame of wetting himself in front of his prison peers, the hopelessness of realizing that no one would save him from this cruel treatment. He trembled as his pride was being stripped away to the point where he felt more like a frightened little boy than a man in his early twenties.

 _“Chicos.”_ The burly man requested as he snapped his fingers.

The brunette’s muscles tensed when he felt two sets of calloused hands tightly grip his arms. The cellmates dragged the young naked man across the room and forcefully bent him over on the table. Stan grunted when his head met contact with the table. He felt thick fingers playfully run through his hair.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe so long as you’ll be my little _puta_.” He whispered slimily.

Stan trembled as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks. _“¡Déjame ir por favor! ¡Por favor!”_ He desperately cried out, hoping that someone outside the room would hear him. But his pleas went ignored. No one would save him from this suffering. Once heard the other prisoner unzipping his jumpsuit, Stan realized that it was too late. He was pinned down with no possible means of escape and was now somebody’s pet. A mere plaything to be manhandled without question.

Without warning the other prisoner violently entered inside him with a hard thrust. The pain Stan felt was indescribable. His vision was blinded by hot tears as his body was being violated. He felt his dignity shrivel up, now replaced with total humiliation and hurt. While the heavy man proceeded to have his way, Stanley screamed out in agony.

* * *

 Stan woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat as he propelled himself upright on his bed. He clutched his chest, his breathing rapidly increasing. His eyes scanned his surroundings to detect any sign of danger. Stan noticed a brown, worn-out bureau covered with old issues of Gold Chains for Old Men, a mirror, a closet and a framed photograph that sat atop his bedside drawer.

Stanley soon realized that he was no longer locked away in a somber, dilapidated prison in Colombia. He was in Gravity Falls, Oregon, he was safe in his own home.

Upon the assuring recognition of where he was, Stanley began to take deep breaths. After minutes of carefully inhaling and exhaling, tears began to form in his eyes. Soon the old man buried his head in his hands as he broke down.

Ever since he escaped from the Colombian prison, he tried to repress all of the horrid memories he had, most particularly the day he was brutally raped. He never reported the sexual assault to the prison guards for two reasons; First, the bearded prisoner specifically told him not to rat him out if he wanted to be safe from his other peers. Secondly, even if Stan were to inform the crime to the guards, they wouldn’t even lift a finger to help since the police inside the penitentiary were just as corrupt as the criminals they watched over.

He recounted the many instances in which the heavy convict violated him during his time in the slammer. How Stan had to take it from his rear end and always having to limp back to his cell. The times in which Stan choked on the other prisoner’s cock and was expected to swallow the semen while Rico or Jorge had a knife pointed at his throat. And the few occasions in which Stan was the objected target of the prison gang-bangs.

Long after he left the South American country, Stan tried to deny and forget his awful memories in every conceivable way possible. He tried drinking himself into a stupor, even telling himself that he was having lucid dreams. But that painful memory of his first encounter in prison always came back to haunt the old man.

Stan felt ashamed for crying. He hated how those awful memories shook him to his very core, which always resulted in having an emotional meltdown. He was normally a gruff man who kept a tough-guy image. He always held a charismatic appearance in the public eye. Keeping up a confident facade was how he became a successful con artist in Gravity Falls. But in the comfort of his own home, and especially in his own bedroom, Stan felt the need to release his bottled-up emotions despite feeling weak for allowing himself to be overcome with sadness.

Wiping his eyes, Stan looked over at his nightstand and took a closer look at the framed picture. Turning on the lamp, Stan took the photograph and looked at its contents. It was a picture of him with his beloved niblings, Dipper and Mabel, along with Waddles, their newly acquired pet pig. Stan had his arms around the young twins, holding them close to him. All four of them were brightly smiling at the camera.

Stan continued to sob as he clutched the cheerful photograph to his chest, the only piece of security he has to help cope with his terrible past. He took another look at the photograph and gazed his eyes on his niece and nephew. Those kids he had come to know and love were the only people besides his twin brother who made life worth living.

Stan realized that he had decided to turn in early after hours of fruitless attempts to find additional information that would help kick-start the portal that had ensnared his twin thirty years ago. There were several moments in which Stan had been met with roadblocks in his work and thought that he did not have what it took to rescue his brother. But Dipper and Mabel’s arrival in Gravity Falls reignited Stan’s motivation to work even harder on his secret project. Once he gets Ford out of the portal from who knows where things will turn out great for the two of them. He’d introduce the kids to Ford and everything will be uphill from there.

There was sudden knocking at his door. Stan was startled by the tapping outside his room. He shrunk himself into his bed, afraid of facing whoever was outside his bedroom. The door slowly opened revealing two concerned children wearing worried expressions on their faces. It was only Dipper and Mabel.

“Grunkle Stan…” His niece said softly.

“We heard you from our bedroom,” His nephew added. “Is there something wrong?”

The old man’s relief of seeing his wonderful niblings were soon replaced with anxiety and panic. Stan still had tear streaks on his face, which was a far cry from the gruff, tough-guy persona he wore in public. He didn’t want the kids to see the surly Grunkle they had grown to love and admire as a weak, vulnerable old man who wasn’t even worth pitying over.

The twins immediately rushed to their relative’s aid.

“Don’t come any closer!” He warned with a shout. Stan didn’t mean to sound scary, but he was already mortified that his niblings saw him at his most vulnerable state. However, his attempts to appear gruff were futile as the kids still remained by his side, Mabel on his left and Dipper on his right. He couldn’t even fool himself into thinking that he was capable on his own. His facade had fallen flat.

The old businessman felt his niece’s soft hand wipe away the tears from his face as his nephew gently caressed his calloused hand.

“What’s wrong?” Dipper asked concernedly.

“Just a bad dream.” He answered truthfully, although he didn’t want to go into the specific details for his sake. Stan would not allow himself to explain his years as an active criminal on the run, his time wallowing in three different prisons, and especially getting raped during his time in Columbia. He believed that admitting these awful truths would erode any sort of love and admiration the kids had for him.

Dipper sadly looked at his Grunkle before he moved to embrace him. The boy’s arms wrapped around Stan’s stomach and reached at his backside in a tight protective hold. “It’s okay to cry, Grunkle Stan.”

Mabel also gave Stan a tight hug on his other side, and she rested her head on his arm. “Yeah, we’ll help you ride through this. We’re here for you.” The girl added.

Stan’s lip quivered upon hearing his niblings’ assuaging words. Screwing his eyes shut, he pulled Dipper and Mabel into a loving hug. He fiercely loved these kids.

The kids were a blessing in his life. He attended their birth and was allowed to hold them in his arms. From the moment he cradled the newborns his love for his extended family had been revitalized. Over the years he had been working hard to earn money through his tourist trap and working even harder on the portal. But he was always excited whenever his nephew and niece-in-law mailed called him about the kids and sent him extra pictures of them. When Stan was called to watch over them for the summer, he was thrilled to have them stay, and over the past month and a half, his bond with the kids had strengthened. He had helped Dipper stop Robbie from brainwashing Wendy and he punched a pterodactyl to rescue Mabel’s pet pig. He would do anything for them. Now he was grateful that the kids were comforting him.

After minutes of keeping the niblings in his embrace, Stan heard his niece speak up. “How are you feeling now?”

“Okay, I’m feeling a bit better now kids.” Stan sniffled. “Now why don’t you two hit the hay?”

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with concern. They had other plans in mind.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay Grunkle Stan?” Mabel inquired. “We don’t wanna leave you alone.”

“I’ll be fine.” He attempted to reassure her.

Dipper was deep in thought as they conversed. The boy snapped his fingers, immediately grabbing their attention. “I’ve got an idea.” The boy declared. “Why don’t we move the mattresses from the attic and form a giant bed in the living room we can sleep on?”

“Yeah!” Mabel cheered. “It’ll be like a family sleepover, except we’ll help you get a better night’s sleep!”

“Huh?” Stan muttered. The old con man thought the idea was a bit out there, but he wasn’t going to protest the idea. Especially not when the kids were adamant about helping him out.

It took the Pines ten minutes to transport the two mattresses from the twins’ room and plop them onto the living room floor. Dipper grabbed an abundant number of pillows while Mabel retrieved an armful of stuffed animals. Stan took out a few blankets from the closet and spread them across the two mattresses.

“This may seem like a ridiculous set up now, but you’ll be happy that you agreed to this,” Dipper mentioned.

“We’ll see about that kiddo,” Stan joked.

Once the old man lied down in the middle of the giant bed, Dipper and Mabel followed suit and cuddled up to him. For the first time in years, Stan was being looked after and cared for. He felt loved, a sentiment he thought he would never feel again. His eyes threatened to water, but he blinked his eyes to prevent the waterworks from restarting.

Exhaustion was finally catching up with him and he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He carefully wrapped his arms around his niece and nephew and pulled them closer.

“Good night Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said softly. “Love you.”

“Love you, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper added.

Stanley smiled tearfully. “I love you too kids.”


End file.
